1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to new peptides, therapeutic compositions containing the same, and methods for use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,602 entitled "Ubiquitous Immunopoietic Polypeptide and Methods", of which one of the present Applicants is the named inventor, discloses the long-chain polypeptide ubiquitin (called therein Ubiquitous Immunopoietic Polypeptide). U.S. patent application Ser. No. 851,778, filed Nov. 15, 1977, of which one of the present Applicants is one of the named inventors, discloses the pentapeptide of sequence H-X-Y-Z-GLN-LYS-OH, wherein X is TYR or ALA, Y is ASN or ALA, and Z is ILE or ALA. This patent application discloses that this pentapeptide has biological activity similar to that of the long-chain polypeptide known as ubiquitin. The above patent and patent application are incorporated herein by reference. The pentapeptide of formula H-TYR-ASN-ILE-GLN-LYS-OH (sometimes referred to herein as the "ubiquitin pentapeptide"), which was the most active compound disclosed in the reference application, showed activity in the mouse assay of Example II thereof at concentrations ranging from 10 ng/ml to 1 .mu.g/ml. The pentapeptides of formula H-ALA-ASN-ILE-GLN-LYS-OH, H-TYR-ALA-ILE-GLN-LYS-OH, and H-TYR-ASN-ALA-GLN-LYS-OH were also disclosed to possess activity in the chicken assay of Examples XIV through XVI thereof at a concentration of 0.1 .mu.g/ml (100 ng/ml).
Reference is made to the above-described patent and patent application for a discussion of other prior art and the biological processes involved in the present invention.
The present invention provides peptides which are at least as active as the prior art pentapeptides, while being significantly simpler in structure. These new peptides therefore have a significant advantage in ease and cost of manufacture. Some of these new peptides are surprisingly and significantly more active than the reference pentapeptides.